Siempre Fuiste Tú
by mizuko1
Summary: Chiharu & Yamazaki... desde siempre amigos... o enamorados??


SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ  
  
* Los personajes que salen aquí son de propiedad de CLAMP... lo digo pa que no me reten...  
  
"Siempre, siempre pienso en ti, si, no puedo evitarlo, y eso que ya han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste, y me dejaste, talvez no a mí, sino a la persona que amabas de verdad, si, a Sakura, ella te robó el corazón, como no me di cuenta, no me di cuenta que yo te amaba a ti, y a nadie más, no había nadie más en mi corazón, solo tú, Li, aunque me encantaría llamarte por tu nombre, Syaoran, pero solo Sakura tiene tu permiso para eso, nunca hablaste conmigo desde que llegaste a Japón, a quien yo creía, no, te amaba a ti, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si tan solo hubiera notado que cada vez que llegabas en las mañanas a la escuela mi corazón latía muy fuertemente, te lo habría dicho, esperando tu rechazo, pues siempre supe que la amabas a ella, no a mí, desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, hasta el DIA que te vi por primera vez, si, cuando entraste a nuestro salón, tan serio como siempre, con esa mirada que anhelo, y el profesor Terada te presentó a todos como "el alumno que viene de Hong Kong", pero no, no es posible, si tan solo hubiera un método, pero no lo hay, verdad?"  
  
  
  
Por las calles de Tomoeda se ve caminar a una chica de unos 15 o 16 años, va sola, y por su mirada baja, se nota que va triste. Va camino a su escuela, la chica tenía los ojos de un hermoso café, al igual que su pelo que ya no estaba amarrado como hace tiempo, ya no, ella sentía que había crecido y ya no usaba dos moños, ahora usaba el cabello suelto, le gustaba mas, y pensaba que talvez, si su amado la veía asi, él se fijaría en ella, aunque sabía que solo era un sueño. Sus ojos, no brillaban, habían perdido su brillo hace 5 años, cuando el hombre que ella amaba se fue, sin ni siquiera sospechar que ella lo quería, lo quería más que su vida. Se dirige con paso lento a su escuela, dentro de un año pasaría a secundaria, y talvez a la preparatoria, sus calificaciones eran excelentes, tenía el futuro asegurado, pero eso no parecía alegrarle en lo absoluto, lo único que la habría podido hacer feliz seria que Li volviera, pero no por Sakura, sino por ella, pero siempre se decía a sí misma "Qué estas pensando?, eso es muy egoísta, Sakura se lo merece, y lo ama y él a ella, no debes pensar en ti misma!"  
  
Se acerca a ella un joven como de su misma edad, amigo de ella desde kinder, unos 10 años ya?, talvez más, era su mejor amigo, y alguna vez creyó estar enamorada de él, pero después se dio cuenta que lo único que sentía por él era amistad, solo eso. El chico tenia el pelo negro, y sus ojos rara vez se abrían, y desde pequeño adoraba las historias y las mentiras.  
  
Yamazaki: Hola Chiharu!! Chiharu: Hola Yamazaki..., quiero decir Takashi, buenos días. La chica intentaba una sonrisa, pero no pudo, en su mente solo estaba su adorado Syaoran. Yamazaki: Buenos días, no te ves muy feliz en estos días, por cierto, sabias que en la antigua Grecia a la gente que no estaba feliz la colgaban de las manos y les hacían cosquillas en los pies para que... Chiharu no puedo evitar taparle la boca a su amigo, sabia que el decía mentiras muy a menudo, por diversión talvez, pero esta vez era para animarla a ella, no podía soportarlo, no quería que su amigo Yamazaki sufriera por ella, luego que cuando niños ella siempre quiso que el se fijara en ella, y cuando por fin lo hizo, Chiharu se había enamorado de Li. Yamazaki había intentado que ella lo olvidara, Li era su mejor amigo, pero no podía soportar que Chiharu estuviera asi por culpa de él, no podía perdonarlo, incluso trató de hacer que ella lo olvidara diciéndole que lo llamara por su nombre, Takashi, y que dejaran la formalidad de llamarlo Yamazaki como todos, después de todo eran amigos desde muy pequeños; pero Chiharu no podía acostumbrarse.  
  
Yamazaki: Chiharu, estás bien? Chiharu: Claro, por qué no he de estarlo? Trató de sonreír nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió, y poco a poco esa frase volvió a su mente "...eres muy egoísta, Sakura se lo merece..." y no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Y se quedó ahí parada con Yamazaki consolándola y tratando de animarla  
  
Yamazaki: ...dicen que si lloras mucho, se te deshacen los ojos y quedas ciego.(^-^) Eso no funcionaba, tenía que hacer algo para que su amiga volviera a sonreír, hacer algo para que la chica que amaba desde que la conoció volviera a sonreírle, a él, no a Li.  
  
Yamazaki: Chiharu..., yo..., no llores,...por favor... Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Chiharu vio a su amigo triste, muy triste, tratando de evitar las lagrimas. No. No podía ser tan egoísta, no podía, tenia que sonreír, olvidar por al menos una vez al chico que jamás le correspondió y que jamás le correspondería, y sonreír a su amigo de toda la vida  
  
Chiharu: Ta... Takashi, gracias! Yamazaki: Chiharu..., eh? Gracias? Por que? Que tienes que agradecerme, Chiharu, yo..., yo solo... tú sabes... tu sabes que yo.... - Chiharu le tapa la boca - Chiharu: no, no tienes que decirlo, - sonreía, sonreía para su amigo, su mejor amigo, no para aquel que le correspondía a otra, no a ella - Chiharu: ya, es tarde, debemos irnos, por cierto, es cierto que si lloras se te pueden caer lo ojos?, cuéntame mas! Yamazaki no podía creerlo, lo había llamado por su nombre, le había sonreído a el, y además le pedía que le contara una mentira, se podría decir que era su sueño hecho realidad.  
  
Yamazaki: Bueno, si, es cierto, es por eso que en la antigua Roma, la gente tenía que quemar todas las cebollas, y no podían comer nada que las tuviera, pues tenían miedo a que se les cayeran los ojos, y si alguien comía cebollas, lo adoraban como un dios, pues no se le habían caído los ojos Chiharu: eso es cierto?, vaya! Estas seguro que no es otra mentira? ¬¬' Yamazaki: por supuesto que no, incluso, conocí a un italiano que le temía a las cebollas ^-^ Chiharu: ..................., Takashi, es otra mentira! Esta escena es familiar, Chiharu ahorcando a Yamazaki, en medio de la calle, y él feliz como siempre.  
  
"Si, ahora que lo pienso, Takashi, el es todo, que haría sin mi mejor amigo?, siempre me apoya, además me hace reír con sus mentiras, y hasta me asombra a veces cuando son realmente creativas. Pensándolo bien, Takashi Yamazaki, la primera vez que lo vi pensé "este niño está loco, solo miente, nunca podría ser su amiga u_u", pero ahora me doy cuenta que es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y yo sin él, no podría vivir. Esto, esto es amor? No, amistad?, que es? Que es lo que siento por Takashi?, cuando le regalé ese osito de felpa hace ya 5 años creí que era amor, pero ahora, ahora que lo pienso, hace poco vi a Takashi sosteniendo ese osito que le regalé, talvez, si tuviera aun esos 10 años, talvez me sentiría muy, muy feliz, y ahora..., ahora también, si, Takashi, no me di cuenta, talvez, fue la necesidad, o la curiosidad de ser amiga de Syaoran, no, Li, si, nunca fue amor, Takashi, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir por mi, te he hecho mucho daño, ahora, ahora me gustaría decírtelo, gritarlo a los 4 vientos, TAKASHI, TE AMO!!"  
  
Chiharu: Ta... Taka... shi..., yo... La chica sentía como su cara se ponía roja, muy roja, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba y que Yamazaki lo notaba Yamazaki: que sucede, Chiharu? Estás roja, no tienes fiebre? Te sientes bien? Chiharu: Takashi! Yo-te-a...a...am... No pudo continuar, Yamazaki la abrazaba, la abrazaba como nunca la había abrazado desde que se conocieron. Yamazaki: Chiharu, lo mismo que me dijiste tú, "no tienes que decirlo" Chiharu: Pero..., Takashi, yo...,tengo que decírtelo! Yamazaki: Pues entonces me taparé los odios! Chiharu: Takashi! Oye, no hagas eso! Lo que te tengo que decir es importante!!!!!!! Yamazaki: Oh!, mira la hora, tenemos que irnos a la escuela, llegaremos tarde! No alcanzó a dar ningún paso hacia delante, pues su amiga Chiharu le impedía el paso Chiharu: no me quitaré hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte! Yamazaki: No dejaré que lo digas! Tú no me dejaste decirlo a mi!! ;_; Chiharu: Takashi, yo te a-!! No, no lo dijo, finalmente Yamazaki logró lo que se proponía, Chiharu no lo dijo antes que él, pues, él la besó en los labios antes que ella terminara la frase. Chiharu estaba petrificada, no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, que hacer?, pero luego lo entendió, después de todo, él ganó, ella lo amaba, y dejaría que él lo dijera antes, y ella le sonreiría siempre solo a él; no lo dudó más, y respondió al beso de Yamazaki, y luego lo abrazó  
  
Yamazaki: Chiharu, te amo Chiharu: ....., yo..., yo también Ambos sonreían, y Chiharu nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero estaba roja, mas roja que antes, no podía evitarlo, asi que trató de disimularlo Chiharu: ..... ya.... ya debemos irnos!  
  
Y salió corriendo  
  
Yamazaki: Chiharu, espérame! No corras tan rápido! : o Chiharu: Apúrate! O sino te ganaré en llegar a la escuela!!! : P  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, espero que les haya gustado. Que por que elegí a Chiharu y Yamazaki?, bueno pues siempre me a parecido raro que Li apenas les haya hablado a las amigas de Sakura (sin contar Tomoyo), y quería que una estuviera enamorada de él, es extraño, pero me llegó algo asi como una luz divina *****u_u***** y además la pareja de Chiharu y Yamazaki me han parecido la pareja más entretenida de todas.  
  
Bueno.... dejen reviews pliz!! Eso es tudo!!  
  
Mizuko 


End file.
